One For The Danger
by Skier Chick
Summary: A heart stoping turn of events reveals Stephanie's deepest scerets and worst nightmares. Will she be forgiven for hiding them from the ones she loves? Or will they shun her in disgust? Mostly Babe, not Morelli friendly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a crossover between Dark Angel and the Stephanie Plum series, but for whatever reason I wasn't able to post it as such.**

**PLEASE READ this even if you're not familiar with the Dark Angel t.v. show (that ended in 2003) because I will explain everything as the story progresses.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Capture**

"Make sure you're careful Babe, and call me if you need anything." Ranger hung up quickly, for which I was actually grateful because that saved me from having to hold back my laughter. I was made for jobs like this, literally. My only problem was having to act like a complete dunce in order to keep anyone from getting suspicious.

I parked in front of Mooner's house (he was the skip I was after today, he had been arrested for "possession of illegal substances" by some newbie cop) and got out of my crappy car. I walked up to the door and knocked; a minute later it was opened by a very stoned Mooner.

"Hey Dudette!" He smiled and gestured for me to come inside, I obliged and we walked into the living room.

"I hate to say it, but this isn't a social visit. You missed your court date yesterday." I told him, flopping down on his coach.

"Oh, I totally forgot. Sorry, I'll go down to the station with you and schedule a new on. Can we just finish this show first?" He joined me on the couch.

"Sure, why not." I had nothing better to do today. The show was almost over when the screen changed, and the cyber journalist Eyes Only appeared. I don't usually bother listening to whatever he has to say, but I figured I mine as well today; mostly 'because I really didn't feel like moving. He went through his normal introduction thing and then he said something that really caught my attention. A barcode appeared on the screen, my barcode, and every so often it would change to a different one. He talked about the X-5's from the '09 escape, my escape, and said that our locations had been compromised and that we needed to get out _fast._ He told us to call in when we reached safety, or if we needed help.

I glanced at Mooner, who had fallen asleep, and ran. I bolted out the door and jumped into my car, flooring it as soon as the engine started. I had made it less than a block when I saw black, armored cars coming from either direction. I slammed on the brakes, jumped out of the car and sprinted down the nearest alley, pulling out my emergency burn phone as I went. I frantically punched in the number Zach had given me what seemed like forever ago. It went to the answering machine.

"Zach, it's Kyra. It's 1:16 and I see no possible way for me to get out. They're closing in fast. Please help me, if possible. If not, tell everyone I say 'bye'." I hung up and immediately destroyed the phone, scattering the remains at random as I went. I came to the end of the alley, and saw one of the armored cars blocking the exit. Guys covered in every type of protection you could think of were running towards me. Glancing behind me I saw more, and looking up I saw some looking down from the roof and all the windows. I was completely trapped, shit. Well I mine as well go down with a fight.

Running forward I was able to take out five guys before being tazered five times and shot in the right shoulder. I may be super-human, but we still have our limits, and that was enough to get me shaking on the ground. One of the guys injected some kind of drug into my blood stream with a needle to my neck, while five others held me down. We stayed like that for five minutes before I finally lost consciousness and felt my limbs go limp. My last though was that Ranger was going to kill me if I ever got out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me whether I should continue it or not and feel free to ask me about anything you want to know.**

**Chapter 2: Living my Nightmare**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I made you wait so long, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...anything in this story (for now at least).**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Coming To and Staying Out**

**Steph's P.O.V.**

I came about bit by bit, little by little, it was agonizing, but I focused on keeping my body completely slow in order that my captors wouldn't get tipped off. I had no absolutely no clue as to how long I had been out; all I knew was that my hands and ankles were cuffed, and that there were ten armed and armored guards in the back of what I could only guess was an armored truck with me. How do I know this without looking you ask? Easy, I could hear their breathing, and that was their normal mode of transportation.

Half an hour went by, then an hour. And the whole time I was stuck in the back of a van, surrounded by guards, having to stay completely still and keep my breathing even. For a girl who considers sitting still for five minutes at a time impossible, it was pure torture. I would've loved to just fall asleep, but I didn't want to risk snoring. Plus, I am physically unable to fall asleep unless I am 100% relaxed, and positive that I was 100% safe.

Hell, I couldn't even sleep in my own apartment or Morelli's house, and my parent's house was iffy at best. If I wanted to be truthful with myself there has only ever been one person in my life the safe enough to actually let my body relax completely and that was Ranger, whenever and wherever I was with him I felt completely at ease and I never had any problem falling asleep with him around. But I really don't feel like being truthful with myself, not at the moment at least. So I'm just gonna say that it is extremely rare for me to ever get a wink of sleep, never mind a full night of it.

**Morelli's P.O.V.**

I cursed as my phone rang; forcing me to get out of bed and leave the beautiful mass of skin and hair that was Terry Gilman. I quickly snatched it from the back pocket of my jeans that had been discarded near the door to my room a few hours ago.

"Hello." I answered, praying that it wasn't anything important so that I could get back to Terry who was currently giving me a very seductive smile and patting the bed next to her.

"Morelli, I thought you might like to know that your bitch of a girl, Steph, left her car right smack dam in the middle of the road." One of my newer cop friends informed me.

"Where?" I asked, knowing that even though Steph and I were currently in and "off stage" of our relationship, I was basically required to show up. I listened as he gave me the location and bitterly told him that I would be right over. Way to ruin my day Cupcake. God have mercy on me, 'cause when I get my hands on her I don't know if I'm gonna be able to restrain myself from slapping her around a little; especially if Ranger shows up.

I apologized profusely to Terry while throwing my clothes back on, swearing up and down that I'd make it up to her, before grabbing my badge and gun and running out the door.

I spent the whole drive there coming up with ways of torturing my Cupcake for this, but making it impossible for anyone else to find out. 'Anyone else' meaning Ranger and his stupid band of Merry Men.

**Ranger's P.O.V.**

I was finally dozing back off to sleep after a particularly sleepless night; unfortunately they are very common for me, considering a have a horrendous time sleeping whenever my Babe isn't here with me. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone else, but it was true nonetheless. I don't know what I would ever do if something happened to her.

All of a sudden my phone went off, waking me from my thoughts (considering I hadn't really been a sleep). I snatched it off of the coffee table next to the couch that I was lying on, checked the caller I.D., and answered after seeing that it was Lester.

"Yo" I said, rolling over onto my back.

"Boss, we may have a problem. We're not really sure yet. Actually maybe I shouldn't have called you, I'm sure it's nothing." I was instantly sitting straight up. Lester never got riled up, unless it was something they thought I would blow out of proportion, and it usually had something to do with Stephanie.

"What is it Santos?" It wasn't really a question, it more of a 'tell me now or I'll rip your head off'.

"Well, the police just found Steph's car abandoned in the middle of the road. The engine was still on and the driver's side door was open. Her purse and cell were still in there too." He sounded almost scared to be telling me this. "I thought you might want to go see it for yourself."

"Yeah, I'll be right over. Where is it?" I was already in the elevator, keys in hand. I waited for an answer before hanging up; Stephanie's right, I sighed at the thought, I do have bad phone manners. God Steph, why do you do this to me? Babe, you are going to be the death of me. You know, I always thought I would get shot to death, or something else work related like that; but ever since I met my babe, I've become more and more convinced that I was going to eventually dropped dead from a heart attack.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, I sprinted to my car, jumped in, slamming the door shut and sticking the keys in the ignition simultaneously. Throwing the car into gear, I sped out of the garage, flooring it as soon as I hit the street.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know I changed the chapter title, sorry. And I also know that this is kind of a filler, but it was nessecary. Please be the very kind person I know you are and review anyway!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the kind reviews! I hope this chapter doen't disappoint. I have a lot planned for this story. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Steph's P.O.V.**

It took five total hours for us to finally reach our destination, which I'm willing to bet is Manticore. The back doors of the truck opened, and all but two of the guards filed out. The two that were left undid the cuffs binding my ankles and then proceeded to drag me out into the world. Straining my ears, I figured out that the two guys holding me were the only people within two hundred foot radius…well, the only two I could at least.

I decided to take my chances. I snapped my eyes opens, throwing myself forward towards the ground at the same time. This abrupt movement took my captors by surprise and they came down with me, and we landed side by side on the cement paving of what I believe was a parking lot. I used my enhanced aped and strength to quickly snap both of their necks; effectively ending their lives.

I was in the middle of trying to find key to unlock my "bracelets" when I heard the first shot go off. It barely grazed my left temple as it passed, so it didn't do much damage, but I wasn't about to stick around long enough to find out if that was the best they got. Standing up, I sprinted off towards some woods that were to my left of where the shot had come from. As I was running, I heard a lot of shouting, and felt the air around me move as bullets rained down. And even with all of this going on, I couldn't help but smile and let out a little laugh, thinking about how Ranger thought his life was "too dangerous" for me. Ha! If only he could see me now!

**One of The Shooter's P.O.V.**

Damn it! That little bitch just killed two of my guys and waltzed off into the woods like it was nothing! Those were two ex-army rangers she just offed; I've never seen anything like it. Who the hell is she, and what the hell is going on here! I mean all I know is that some dude came into our boss's office a few days ago and said he'd pay us big money to bring her in. He then gave us her picture, told us she where she was and that she was wanted (he didn't say why) and to call him when we get her back here. As he walked out the office door, he said that he wanted only the best on the team and only people who worked in our branch of the company, he said it was a need to know kinda thing.

We all thought it was going to be easy, but we did as he asked, flying all the way out to Trenton, despite the fact that the main branch of our operation is right there. We tracked her down and then performed an extraction, treating it as if she were one of the most dangerous criminals out there. And right now, I'm starting to think that she might be; considering that she's killed a total of seven of my guys, been shot in the shoulder, tazered five times, and given an anesthetic that was strong enough to keep her out for ten hours (it had only lasted about five). And she just broke free and ran out of here like it was nothing! What the hell is this! These are guys who have survived the worst of the worst, just to be killed by some smokin' hot chick who can't possibly weigh over 130 pounds! It's not logical. What am I supposed to tell my boss?

**Ranger's P.O.V.**

I ran my hands through my hair for what must be the 20th time in the last half hour. The core team and I had been to where Steph's car had been abandoned and found more questions than answers.

_Flashback_

_I got to the crime scene and ran over to Tank, Lester, Bobby, and the rest of the core team. They all had worry in their eyes, but it was well hidden. Together, we walked over to Steph's car and the cops that surrounded it. The Buick was sitting in the middle of the road with the engine running, and the driver's door wide open. As we got closer, I realized that it was still in drive, her purse was on the passenger's seat, and there were skid marks coming from it that had started roughly ten feet away from where it was now. Looking around I noticed another set of them about 50 feet behind these that made a sharp U-turn, and some more that made me think another vehicle had come to a quick stop, blocking an alley to the left._

_I discreetly pointed these out to my team. We talked to the officers for a bit, apparently they thought it was probably a kidnapping, which I agreed with, but I also had the rising suspicion that there was something more going on here._

_Everything was going smoothly and we were just about to leave, when Morelli showed up. He glared at me, and I just made sure my blank face was still in place. Even though I would like nothing more than to kill him, but I doubt I would ever be able to go through with it. If I did, it would kill Steph and she'd shut me out completely. That would kill me, not being able to see her again, never stealing a kiss in a dark alley, or holding her tight when she was scared (not that I wanted her to be scared, I just cherished being able to hold her close to me). She was his, and I'm sure they would be getting married soon and having kids. And it was entirely my fault; I had sent her back to him after one amazing night just over a week ago. I wish I didn't, but I had no other choice. It was the only way to protect the women that stole my heart._

_I shook my head a little, to get rid of my morose thoughts of the biggest mistake I had ever made, to see that Morelli was making his way over with a sour look on his face. I tensed, and silently prepared myself for the worst, feeling my team do the same around me._

_"What are you doing here, Manoso?" He spat, once he was within hearing range._

_"I could ask you the same thing, Morelli." I answered, focusing on keeping my voice void of all emotions. I was using the tone that my Babe hates so much, along with my blank face, she likes being able to see my emotions. Unfortunately I have to use them a lot around her, in order to keep her from seeing just how much I love her._

_"I'm a cop, and that's my girlfriend's car." He emphasized the word 'girlfriend', and it took all of my control to not strangle him right there and then._

_"You don't seem very worried about the fact that she's missing. How can you call her your girlfriend if you aren't worried in the least by the fact that she's gone. For all we know, she could've been kidnapped, or she could be bleeding out in some ditch God knows where as we speak." I could've sworn that he almost smiled at the last part. Did this bastard, who claims to love Steph, want her dead!_

_"I'm sure she's fine. She probably saw a skip and went chasing after him. It's no secret that Stephanie doesn't always make the best choices." I was milliseconds away from snapping his neck when I caught Tanks eye and saw him shake his head a little. Silently telling me that this sad excuse for a cop and lover standing a mere foot in front of me wasn't worth the effort or the paperwork, and perhaps even jail time, involved in ending his miserable excuse of a life._

_"For her sake, I hope you're right Morelli." With that I turned around and walked back to the SUVs with my team flanking me and one pissed of cop watching us retreat. No one spoke until we were in my office back at Haywood._

_"We have to check out that alley and see what all those skid marks were about." Lester started and I could see the worry in his eyes._

_"I agree, something's going on here and I want to know what." My statement was received with nods of agreement._

_"I have a sinking feeling that whatever's going on here is big and bad. We have to be careful, so whatever we find out should probably be kept from the cops." Tank said, and I knew he must be worried too. He usually isn't much of a talker._

_"We'll go tonight. Meet in the garage at 2200. Be ready for everything. I want to know exactly what Steph was up to all of yesterday up to when her car was abandoned and after that, if possible. Use every resource you have. We don't rest 'til she's home." When I finished, my team stood and left quickly; all heading out to follow orders, and bring our little girl, the love of my life, home._

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! Keep in mind, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!**

**P.S. Do you guys think Steph should have a different name (like Tinga did (for those of you who know Dark Angel) where she told her eventual husband her name was Penny)?**


End file.
